He Who Doesn't Kill You Simply Makes You Scared
by I'll Nom Your Soul
Summary: Ice-skating is nice. But what about ice-skating with a mass murdering psychopathic clown? And what about ice-skating with your boyfriend who you didn't know was a mass murdering psychopathic clown? Joker/OC One-shot. Re-write.


AN: This is pure fluff. It was inspired by the boys in my class acting like total idiots while playing in the snow. This is a re-write of the original, though very similar.

Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics or any of it's characters. But it would be so cool if I did.

**He Who Doesn't Kill You Simply Makes You Scared**

"Come on Ellie!" Jack tugged on my arm. I reluctantly stepped out onto the ice. My legs wobbled beneath me as I got used to the thinness of the skates.

I had only met Jack two weeks ago, at a holiday concert in the park by the river, but we had immediately took a liking to each other. Since both of us were single, we started going out. We have been on a couple of dates before. They hadn't been too special or anything, but they had been a lot of fun. Two days ago he asked me if I wanted to come ice-skating with him on the pond near his house. I love ice skating, I'm just not that good at it. So, I said yes.

I grabbed his arm for support. He laughed. I looked up at his face and smiled. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing's ever funny, but you always laugh anyway!" It was true. Sometimes he even chuckled at flies buzzing.

"True." He pulled his arm out of my grasp. I took me a few seconds of slipping across the ice to regain my balance. As soon as balance was regained, it was lost again as I was promptly knocked over by a snowball. "Hey!" I shouted as I landed on my butt.

I picked up a hand full of snow from the snowbank behind me. I turned to see that he was all the way on the other side of the pond. I got up and skated toward him. I hurled the clump of snow at him.

He dodged it easily. "You're gonna have to do better that that to get me!" He picked up another hand full of snow and flung it at me. I failed miserably at dodging it.

"No fair! You're better at this!" I called as I wobbled in my skates.

"Oh, I am? Try again!" I picked up another hand full of snow and threw it at him. He took a step to the right so it would hit him square in the chest.

"You let me get you."

"No I didn't!' He argued.

"Yes you did!"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, _maybe_ I did" He stressed the "maybe".

"Of course you did!"

"Okay! I did!" He gave up the argument. We both laughed. A moment later he skated up behind me and gave me a hard push. I took all my strength and focus to keep myself from falling as I flew across the ice. "Hey!" I said as I slipped

"You say that a lot." He commented and smiled.

"You bet I do!" I tried to stop myself before I fell into the snow, but I started to slip and fall over anyway. Jack was there in an instant. I took my chance and shoved him into the snowdrift at the side of the pond. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him.

He both fell into the snowdrift, and into a fit of laughter. We sat there laughing for a few minutes until we both fell quiet. I glanced toward him and noticed he was staring at me. Our eyes locked. A few seconds later, he leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back. I could easily say that it was one of the best kisses I've ever had. Although, as we kissed, something felt strange. There was something at the corners of his mouth that felt weird. Now I could feel some thing rubbing off his face, and flaking off toward the ground. I pulled away.

I looked at his face. I saw that the skin near the corners of his mouth was a raw and pink. The flesh looked torn, almost like... _scars_. I could see more traces of the make-up that had previously been hiding them.

Jack looked like the perfect portrait of a boy who wanted to hide his pimples (or in his case, scars) but didn't wan't to get caught wearing make-up. Yet he looked determined at the same time. Like he wanted me to know what he was hiding, but at the same time dreading what would happen next.

I reached my hand towards his face. He didn't flinch away. He allowed me to wipe off the make-up from his left cheek with my thumb. That was all I needed to confirm who he was.

I stood up and hurried over to where I had left my boots. Jack followed me.

"Ellie." He pleaded. I ignored him.

"Ellie!" I started to untie my skates as fast as I possibly could. "It's... It's-"

"It's not what it looks like? Is that what you were about to say?" I was so scared, but I couldn't stop myself from saying it.

"No," He attempted to explain. "I was going to say something more like, uh, 'It's complicated.' Because it _is_ exactly what it looks like."

"Why then?" I finally managed to abandon my skates in the snow and I tugged my boots on as I said: "You knew I would find out sooner or later, so why did you even try?" Since my mouth wouldn't seem to be quiet, I began to run.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. He grabbed my other arm as well and held them tight to prevent me from leaving. I could feel my heart rate begin to quicken along with my breath. I was scared out of my mind. If only I hadn't said anything. His voice interrupted my frantic thoughts.

"You wan't to know why?" He was looking straight into my eyes. I was staring straight back. His eyes were wild, manic. Unlike Jack. But then again, he isn't Jack. "When you're as abnormal as I am," he spoke, "you start to get envious of what the normal people have. Of what you can _never_ possibly have."

He let go of my arms. I began to run before he could do anything else to stop me. I ran as fast as I could to get away from him. To get away from the lies and the terror.

I only looked back once. He stood exactly where he was before. He watched me flee. With that smile on his face.


End file.
